wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! (song)
"Wake Up Jeff!" is a song which is about waking up Jeff up. It is Jeff's favourite song. According to the The Sunday Mail photo, the song was rehearsed live in late 1995. It first appeared in a video and album with the same name. Song Credits Listen Song Lyrics 1996 Version Chorus Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling Wake Up Jeff! We really need you Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now Wake Up Jeff, before the day's through! What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring What's that sound? It's not Murray or Greg Anthony's awake so let's have another guess now Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff! Chorus Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses Wags the Dog is digging up bones Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles Wake Up, Jeff, we need you for the show! Chorus Sam Version Chorus Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling Wake Up Jeff! We really need you Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now Wake Up Jeff, before the day's through! What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring What's that sound? It's not Murray or Sam Anthony's awake so let's have another guess now Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff! Chorus Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses Wags the Dog is digging up bones Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles Wake Up, Jeff, We need you for the show! Chorus Trivia * In 1998 concerts from February to September, Captain Feathersword is absent since he was already seen tickling The Wiggles. * An instrumental track of the song is played over the opening and closing credits of It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!. * The Karaoke Songs 1 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. * Jimmy Barnes once performed this song during the UNICEF concert. * The song is played on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride. * When Jeff says "Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep!" in the 1996 version, everyone else falls asleep. Appearances Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (album) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (video) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (US video) songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled! A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Title Songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Jimmy Barnes Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Songs Focused on Jeff Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute - The Greatest Hits Songs Category:Tribute to the Wiggles Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:A Wiggly Sing-Along Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:YouTube Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs